fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SkPCRS35
is the 35th episode of the season Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ and the 79th episode of the [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]]. Synopsis *Transcript'' After spending the last nights with nothing else than reading through the Book of Spells, Curses and Magionette Low finally knew a way to get Yumi back, but he decided not to tell the girls as he had no way to fix the problem as he didn't have the power to do it. After putting away the book and getting ready to get up, he fell asleep due to tiredness. Some hours later, the girls were already at the Mansion, waking him by making noises. Surprised that he spent the last nights awake, Diamond showed to be really worried about him. Though they had agreed no training today, Low asked them for a fast practice as he had to see something, to check his powers. Confused, the girls agreed as he said they did not have to transform or something. While he was still trying to get the powers right, a spell suddenly brought them to another dimension. Surprised the girls wondered if Low did it, who was as surprised as they were. As they were greeted by Break they already knew what was coming next, but they were surprised that it was not against her but rather against Onyx, who still had strange eyes. Break introduced Onyx' strange eyes as the True Color Of Onyx and announced that this would be the last day of Pretty Cure. After transforming, the Cures were immediately attacked by Onyx, who seemed stronger and faster than before. Overwhelmed by the speed, the Cures asked Whitney to use her time freezing ability but she stated she couldn't as it was too dangerous if Onyx attacked her. Agreeing, Azure summoned her Katana and cast an ice spell on Onyx which let her legs freeze with the ground, giving the others a chance to fight. Meanwhile, Low was trying to concentrate his powers on Onyx until he was interrupted by Break who told him that it would be useless as he didn't have such power. Starting to fight Break, Low still tried to support the girls and have an eye on them, making sure that nothing will happen to them. But not just Onyx, Break also seemed to be more powerful than usual. It didn't take long until Onyx broke through the ice spell Azure cursed on her and started attacking even angrier than before, wondering how they dared to cast such a low spell on a powerful creature like her. Comparing her way of acting with Break, Sienna used her Twin Blade and separated them for the first time, surprised she started attacking with them like Cyan and Azure with their weapons. Saffron also summoned her Impact Armor, only leaving Crimson and Whitney behind. Whitney looked for the right moment to use her time freezing ability, while Crimson seemed like frozen already. Crimson thought that this seemed so familiar to her but couldn't tell how and why. Then, Whitney got hit by an attack and after that every other Cure too until the final blow knocked them all down. Unable to stand up, they looked at Onyx. Only Crimson was able to stand up and Break, who kept Low under control, noted that it was the litte Red Riding Hood who was still standing... Characters Cures Mascots Villains *Onyx *Break Other Characters *Kuraisoba Quartz Major Events *Low found a way to get Yumi back, but doesn't have the power to do so. *The group was 'invited' by Break for a final showdown with Onyx. *Break introduced the "True Color of Onyx" to the Pretty Cures. *Break announced that this will be the end of Pretty Cure. *Cure Sienna used the double sword function of her Twin Blade for the first time. Trivia *This episode aired on Amethyst's birthday. Navigation Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Episodes Category:Episodes Category:FairySina-Season Episodes